


Art for "Leave All Your Love and Your Longing Behind" by Weeping Naiad

by paleogymnast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Leave All Your Love and Your Longing Behind" by Weeping Naiad for the 2015 Marvel Big Bang. (It's a really great story, you should read it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Leave All Your Love and Your Longing Behind" by Weeping Naiad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leave all your love and your longing behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112398) by [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad). 



> Many thanks to Weeping Naiad and the mods at [Marvel Big Bang](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/) on livejournal. This was a great story to read, and I really enjoyed the privilege of making art for it.
> 
> ETA: Updated to include all the art for the fic, including the two pieces I could not post earlier.

**Art for "Leave All Your Love and Your Longing Behind"**

  
_Cover Art_

_Clint & Natasha_

_Sam Talks to Clint_

_Phil and Clint Talk_


End file.
